rede_tomcatfandomcom-20200214-history
The Powerpuff Girls (Sudsy Buds)/Rede Tomcat Cameos
Bom Dia Emphasis In Ceara It's a bucket labeled "MUCK" to make it a "muck bucket". In Minas It's the same magnifying glass from the Townsville Muck Bucket article "Penguin Pete's started global warming to sell more ice cream". Appears in "Halt and Catch Silico", The clip "Fake News!", and in the BDGW logo until 2008. In Paraiba It's the same Blue-outlined White "Pow!" Shape with red text "POLITICS!". Appears in "Presidential Punchout" and in the video "The Big Fight". Also appears in the BDPO logo until 2008. In Piaui Because of the State's initials, The Pi would be likely seen in Both the episode "Buttercup VS. Math" and the clip "Always Be A Nerd". The only way to use this symbol on any macintosh is to type in Alt+Lowercase P (p). In Roarima Likley, It's Bubbles (Lindinha) dressed as a director being sad with her eyes closed and her legs down with her phone (a blue phone mostly a bunny case with a circular home button, resembling the iOS 7 one) next to her. You can see it in 15 Minutes of Fame, the clip Number One Director, and programs of BDILAMS from 1989-2008. Estou Perdendo Todos Os Meus Assinantes As stated previously, It's Bubbles (Lindinha) dressed as a director being sad with her eyes closed and her legs down with her phone (a blue phone mostly a bunny case with a circular home button, resembling the iOS 7 one) next to her. Now, if you want to see it, it appears in 15 Minutes of Fame, the clip Number One Director, and the 2016 logo. Gnaw Estar As what Buttercup says, "You have to gnaw on your piece". Rede Tomcat thinks "Gnaw" rhymes with "Mau", so they name the program "Gnaw Estar". Praca Aleatoria TV In Paraiba The same. It's a blue-outlined White "Pow!" Shape with red text "POLITICS!". Appears in "Presidential Punchout" and in the video "The Big Fight". Also appears in the JPO logo. In Roarima Once again, It's Bubbles (Lindinha) dressed as a director being sad with her eyes closed and her legs down with her phone (a blue phone mostly a bunny case with a circular home button, resembling the iOS 7 one) next to her. Now, if you want to see it, it appears in 15 Minutes of Fame, the clip Number One Director, and the #1 JILAMS logo. In Rio Grande do Sul and Santa Catarina The only cameo in these 2 states is whatsoever, nevertheless, the fourth, the one, the only, the most, powerful superhero in Townsville, Blisstina Francesca Francia Mariam Alicia Utonium. You can only see her in Power of Four and the Jornal do Bliss logo. Tomcat Efficient 1980-1995 # Bubbles (Lindinha) saying "no, no, no, no, noooo!" spinning in her Dance Pants. We have revealed Buttercup (Docinho) that she unplugged the console to reveal the reason Bubbles (Lindinha) spun in her Dance Pants saying "No!". (Dance Pantsed) # Everyone is riding Swan Boats. Epecially The Powerpuff Girls (As Meninas Super Poderosas), incuding Bliss. she gets angry controlling her powers dangerously. Everyone floats because of her powers. The sky also gets dark while Bubbles (Lindinha) speaks too. (Blisster Sister) 2001-2005 # The Camouflage Truck Rides on a hill which makes the Gigantinator jump. (Professor Proofed) # Buttercup (Docinho) and El Doro Run to each other and Thud in the Townsville Matta-Dome. (The Stayover) # The Powerpuff Girls (As Meninas Super Poderosas) and Bliss fly in the sky. (Blisster Sister) # Buttercup (Docinho) wads up a bag of chips and misses a throw to the garbage. (Musclecup) # Buttercup (Docinho) kicks Barry as he falls down with his rainbow eyes smiling. (Painbow) # Bubbles (Lindinha) almost flies to the fan. (Bubbles of the Opera) # Professor Dick's license plate is shown on a red background, which believes to be his car. That car drives away. (Knock It Off) 2005-2008 # Morbucks loses her powers and falls down. (Twas The Fight Before Christmas) # The Powerpuff Girls form Furious Fury Feline. (Catastrophe) # Buttercup punches the Thumbs Down symbol instead of Sedusa. (Mommy Fearest) # Buttercup (often as Musclecup, hence the episode name) walks away. (Musclecup) # The Gigantinator jumps in the sky from the truck. (Professor Proofed) # The girls or the camera looked at the living room. (Pet Feud) # Blossom and Bubbles are confused about Buttercup's stink. (Down N' Dirty) Jornal Mojo The show is not to be confused with the Powerpuff Girls name "Mojo Jojo". Vessel Show 1983-1991 # Bubbles (Lindinha) is dressed as a director being protected from the glass break of the reaction to Same Time Sister Sneeze Volume 2. # In Same Time Sister Sneeze Volume 2, 2 Cartons of Milk Spill. 2% Goes First, and Chocolate Goes Second. 1996-2009 # Bubbles on the Professor's tablet saying "Professor, Don't Leave Me!" # Blossom outside on a rainy day with a classic suit with her umbrella dancing in black and white. 2009-2012 The scene from "That's Not My Baby" where Buttercup's blocks fall down. The Brazil Muck Bucket The Name is a pun on "The Townsville Muck Bucket". Sabotar Espetacular The symbol is actually the baby carriage from "That's Not My Baby". Flamingo Mayor The M that stands for "Maior" or "Mayor" is dressed like the Mayor from The Powerpuff Girls. Category:Cameos Category:Powerpuff Girls Category:Rede Tomcat Category:Bom Dia Emphasis Category:Tomcat Efficient Category:Flamingo Mayor Category:The Brazil Muck Bucket Category:Vessel Show Category:Jornal Mojo Category:Praca Aleatoria TV Category:Cameos of the Episode Dance Pantsed Category:Cameos of the 1998 Powerpuff Girls Series Category:Cameos of the 2016 Powerpuff Girls Series Category:Hanna Barbera Cameos Category:Cartoon Network Cameos Category:Cameos with Talking Tom and Friends Category:Cameos with We Bare Bears Category:Cameos with Talking Tom and Friends Minis Category:Cameos in the New Millenium Category:Vidro de Tomcat